Chevrolet
CHEVROLET IS GONE AS OF MARCH 31ST, 2009. THIS PAGE REMAINS ONLY FOR FUTURE REFERENCE. Chevrolet is a 16-year-old street rat from Odessa, Ukraine. She has high-powered electric skates. They move fast. Zoom zoom. Her name is pronounced the way it's spelled; chev-''ro''-let. REMEMBER IT. Canon Information Chevrolet was born Nadiya Katern in a hospital in Odessa, Ukraine, up in the nicer part of town. Due to birth complications, her teenage mother died an hour later, and Nadiya was turned over to her aunt Vasylna. Vasylna wasn't interested in children (unless they were old enough to work in her bar), and gave Nadiya to the local orphanage once the child was able to walk. Chevrolet doesn't have many memories of the time before the orphanage, but those she does remember directly contribute to her hatred of authority. Chevrolet's father, Oleksiy Stanislav, is a now-famous entrepreneur, having successfully started a company that sells women's sports equipment. Chevrolet learns this later in her canon, but not before she's brought aboard the'' M.S. Elegante''. Chevrolet's skates are OSS model S5 skates, from her father's company. At the orphanage, Nadiya never fit in with the other children. She would get into fistfights with the boys and pull the girls' dolls apart. She tied everyone's shoes together, boy, girl and adult alike, and threw them over the power lines. Nadiya discovered motorskating around age six, and since then, constantly bullied the other children into giving her the remote, so she could switch from poorly-dubbed Spongebob to the skating channel. Nadiya admired one skater in particular, one of the great pioneers of the sport, Knappa Kunisklo. Knappa was a radical, a free spirit, a legend, and Nadiya idolized her. The legend was found to be very quotable. "If you're not doing what you love, then fuck it, and leave" (Knappa only spoke Russian, so everything she said was dubbed over by a well-spoken Ukrainian woman) was Nadiya's favorite quote, and she took it to heart. Perhaps a little too much. She set the orphanage on fire when she was eight. Nadiya had been taught by one of the older boys to make a fireball out of kerosene, a rag, and an empty Diet Coke can. She tossed one of these through a window into the girls' bedroom, and ran away. She later learned that nobody died in the fire, but almost all of the girls suffered first to second-degree burns. The papers wrote it off as random arson, but once the girls of the orphanage noticed Nadiya had gone missing, they knew better. None of them ever went forward to the police, their burns healed, and the deed was forgotten. But Nadiya knew. Nadiya had been looking for the airport, but she somehow ended up in the slums instead. For days, she wandered the streets, sleeping under benches or in dirty alleyways. One morning, as she woke up beside a Dumpster, she was noticed by a teenage American girl named Julia. When asked her name, Nadiya looked around for something to say. Her eyes fell on a parked car, and she said "Chevrolet", the name on the back. Julia knew this was merely an alias, but she chose not to question it. She also didn't point out Nadiya's mispronunciation of the brand. Julia merely smiled, took Nadiya's hand, and led her home. On the way, Nadiya silently decided to discard her birth name for her alias, Chevrolet, and she hasn't gone back since. Chevrolet got lucky. Julia turned out to be the "mother" to a group of runaway children. She and the group lived in a shack under the highway. The group welcomed Chevy with open arms, and she was delighted. She was also happy to learn that Julia was a motorskater, and even happier to learn that Julia was a good ''motorskater. Julia would enter every competition she could find in order to win money for food and clothes. Sometimes, when she had free time, Julia would pick up books from the free library and teach the runaways to read, write, and speak English. Chevrolet excelled at English, and helped Julia teach the younger or newer children. Julia taught Chevrolet to skate, and it turned out she was good at that as well as English. She was a quick learner. By age thirteen, Chevrolet was entering contests as well, and the runaways' income increased. Two years later, tragedy struck. Julia, in a big contest with a large cash prize, lost the use of her legs in an accident. Chevrolet was devastated that her teacher had become confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life, but continued to fearlessly enter contests and do odd jobs around town. After about a year of doing this, Chevrolet is pulled aboard the ''M.S. Elegante. Elegante Coming soon! Relationships Rika Furude longer on board Chevrolet felt weird not having any kids to look after, so she was glad she found Rika. She thinks Rika is fuckin' adorable... but seriously, what kind of parents would leave a little four-year-old girl alone? Victor Belle Their friendship is the snarkiest ever. He'd better stay away from her hair. Shinobu Chevy likes her. She's super cool. Chevrolet's a little wary, though, because LOL ASSASSIN. She can trust Shinobu to not kill her, right? ... Right? Janelle no Bryony BITCH MADE HER BATHE. Buuut, eh, Janelle's cool. Chevy likes her. And, uh, she DOES like being clean and pretty for once in her life. Verg Retard. Nnoitra Jiruga Retard. Akagi Shigeru THE BOAT IS SINKIN'. WHADDAYA MEAN THE LIFEBOATS ARE FUCKIN' USELESS!? External Links Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:OCs